


强制关系

by loveloki123



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 主要是Corky X PineJed和Roper打酱油





	强制关系

“别以为你们能瞒过我的眼睛，你和她干的那些勾当……”Corky鹰一样锐利的目光将Pine从上到下的扫过。  
Pine能感受到Corky投射而来的火辣视线，像是要把自己生吞活剥一样。他喉咙耸动着，舔了舔因为紧张而干涩的嘴唇。他能察觉到Corky从始至终对于自己的戒备，并且从未松懈。  
“我看见了。”这个危险男人的嘴里轻描淡写的说出来一句，让一向自诩淡定的Pine心跳加速，但是他必须绷住，以免被Corky看出更多的破绽。  
至少他现在还只是怀疑自己跟Jed，并不能确定自己就是卧底。  
“你认为Roper知道后会怎么样？”Corky靠近Pine，但是因为身高差距，他现在紧贴在Pine的胸口，动作暧昧的磨蹭着。  
Pine躲开，他厌烦Corky动手动脚的行为。他的语气，他的眼神，他的动作，都让Pine觉得不舒服。  
“你威胁我？”Pine故作镇定，实际上他想赶紧离开，他直觉不应该和这条敏感的猎狗周旋太久。  
“我告诉你……”Corky两手使劲压住Pine的头，逼迫他和自己顶在一起，他甚至带着些喘息的，“Roper会拿刀划烂你那小情人的脸，”他边说边控制着Pine的挣扎，“至于你……”  
Pine将他推开，此时二人四目相对，气氛十分微妙。  
“你那纤细的脚踝会被铁链锁起来，可能会倒吊。我还会把你扒光，我会很乐意教你遵守一些规矩……”  
疯子……Pine把这句话咽到肚子里，“我跟Jed没有什么，她只是找我寻求一些建议。”  
“那……”Corky又朝他猛地靠近，“我是否，也可以在寂静的午夜去寻求你的建议呢？”

Corky笑着，注意到Pine的脸颊微红，他很享受言语调戏面前这个正人君子的快感。况且……Corky也舔舔嘴唇，他对于Pine的身体已经垂涎很久了。这个婊子一来就妄图侵占自己的位置，还跟老大的女人有了一腿，呵呵。Corky说不清自己是嫉妒还是怎么，但是他确定，自己无数次幻想着Pine顶着这张脸在自己身下哭着求饶的样子。

“fuck……”Corky看着Pine远去的背影，在心里痛骂自己为什么不在他还被打的躺在床上的时候就把他给办了，至少，不会像现在这么麻烦。

接下来的几天，Pine都能明显感觉到Corky对自己的敌意，之前也有，但略收敛。  
今天在海上餐厅……Pine把自己埋进沙发里。  
Corky当着众人对自己动手动脚的样子，真令人作呕。  
Pine回到房间就把那套Corky摸过的西服给扔进了垃圾桶，他奔进浴室拼命搓洗自己的身体。

正冲着，只听外边，  
“咔哒”一声。  
Pine停住动作，在稀疏的水流声中努力观察着外面的动静。  
“Pine？”Roper的声音，Pine松了一口气。  
他将花洒关闭，草草擦了擦身体，便围上浴巾走出了浴室，他还能感觉到从发丝间滑落的水珠顺着脖颈流进衣服里。

Pine刚要跟Roper说话，转眼就看到了跟在后面的Corky。当着Roper的面，看了他一眼，当做打过招呼了。  
Corky并不在意，嗤笑一声，眼神依旧在Pine只围着浴巾的身体上下打量着，故意的，还搓搓那两只今天占了便宜的手。  
Pine向后撩了还在滴水的头发，“Roper，咱们需要讨论一下过生意上的事吗？”  
Roper挑眉，明白了Pine的意思，这是委婉的给Corky下了逐客令。  
Corky看向自己的表情立马变得阴冷，Pine注意到Corky翻了个巨大的白眼。但是他只能服从，毕竟现在自己才是在boss面前更有话语权的那个。

“Corky在门外等着。”Roper不咸不淡的吩咐一句，Corky出去了。关上门的瞬间，冲Pine竖起了中指。  
Pine只是平静的注视着，然后再瞥眼，亲切的和Roper交谈起来。

大致沟通了一下事宜，Roper要离开的时候，看到了躺在垃圾桶里的西装，“其实……”他在脑中寻找着措辞，“Corky对你一直都有特殊的情感。”  
Pine不得不承认，至少从相处来看，Roper真的算一个不错的领导。  
他甚至有点后悔把Roper给他订制的衣服丢进垃圾桶里了，但是想到Corky……  
Roper看了他两眼，也没再说什么，道过别以后，嘱咐他好好休息。

关上门，Corky并不在外面，Pine也不在意，反正他在行动方面从来不受管制。  
再过几天，就见不到Corky了，他不禁向往起来，即使将身担重任。没了Corky的监视，行动也能更加游刃有余。

等头发干的差不多了，Pine解掉浴巾，直接躺到了床上。想着自己作为夜班经理的以前，种种过往不停闪现。以前的生活，貌似隔得很远了……现在的日子，每一步像是走在刀尖上。  
很累，  
但是值得。  
想着想着，眼皮越来越沉。

寂静的夜晚，不知道过了多久……

“咔哒”一声，  
Pine睁开眼睛。  
依旧浸溢在四周无边的黑暗之中，他感觉全身的汗毛都竖起来，仔细着一切细微的动静。  
又安静了很久以后，他才翻了个身，继续将眼睛闭上。  
不对劲，就是不对劲！  
他猛地坐起来，一下，打开床头灯。  
Corky？！  
Pine拽着被子围在自己的腰上，震惊之余，死死盯紧眼前这个狡猾男人的举动。

“别这么紧张。”Corky带着些哄骗的语气，“我只是来找你……谈心？”说出的话，可能他自己都不会相信。  
Pine盯着他，察觉到他正在朝自己小心翼翼的靠近，眼疾手快的抄起床头灯朝Corky猛砸过去。  
Corky用手臂一挡，从床上翻越过来，Pine早不见了踪影。唯一的光源消失以后，他用了几秒钟才适应了黑暗，依稀分辨出那些密不透光的东西。  
“该死！”Corky咒骂一句。  
Pine趴在另一边的地毯上，看准时机，他准备逃出去。见鬼，这家伙是怎么进来的。  
“小甜心？”Corky戒备的扫视着周围的一切，他在黑暗中摸索，“我只是想跟你谈谈而已，像Jed那样。”  
Pine小心的向后挪蹭着，他得在Corky过来之前尽量离门口最近。

“叮铃叮铃……”一阵急促的电话铃声，在黑暗中让二人同时一惊，Pine屏住呼吸。  
Corky迟疑着，在电话响起第三声的时候，接起来，“……”双方同样的沉默，直到那边坚持不住，虚弱至极的吐出一声：“Pine……”

Jed的声音！  
Pine将拳头无声的砸在地毯上。  
心里默默的念着：挂断，快挂断……

“出点声音，让我知道你在听。”  
幽静的房间里，话筒那头Jed的声音格外清晰。

Corky嗤笑一声，“你的小情人好像不在。”

Jed惊呼一声，慌乱的挂线。

“出来吧，Pine。”Corky不再戒备，大喇喇的坐在床上，“我们需要谈谈。”

Pine从地毯上缓缓起身。  
Corky冲他笑一下，走到门口，把灯打开。  
他很欣赏Pine此刻衣衫不整的狼狈相儿。

“坐。”他手往床的方向一挥。  
Pine咬紧嘴唇，眼眸低垂着思索，一个可怕的想法突然出现在脑海：是不是要杀了Corky？他琢磨着在此时是否值得，毕竟Roper对于Corky还没完全丧失信任，他铤而走险，恐怕丧失了这次随行甚至以后……很多次的机会。

“别紧张。”Corky一脸得逞的奸笑，Pine突然想吐。  
带着温度的双手掰过自己的下巴，Pine感觉只是与他肌肤接触着，自己就无可救药的涌上一股嫌恶之情。

Corky将他的表情看在眼里，可是有什么关系呢？他只是想操他而已，哪管Pine是不是愿意。

“啊……”突然加重力道，让Pine痛呼出声，Corky欣赏着俊秀的五官逐渐变得扭曲。  
“你知道该怎么做……”Corky满意的听着Pine加重的呼吸，他手中的人现在因为怒气憋红了脸。

“与她无关，”Pine费力的从嘴里挤出一句，他不想再让无辜的人受到伤害。更何况，她们都对自己展现过善意。  
“是啊，我只是想找你的麻烦，你这个婊子……”Corky突然一拳打中Pine的眼睛。  
Pine条件反射的护住被打的地方，这一拳力气够足，直接把他掀翻在床上。接着，Corky猛地扑上来，将他压了个结实。  
顾不上疼痛，Pine奋力反击，处于被压倒的状态，他必须使出比Corky更大的力气才能重新起来。就在这时，Corky狠命的掐住了他的脖子。  
“你……”Pine觉得呼吸越来越困难，他注意到Corky此时已经涨的通红的眼睛。  
Pine不甘示弱的双手也掐上Corky的脖子，他用力……直到Corky也涨的通红脸……

“疯子，你这个疯子……”Pine在失去意识之前，只记得自己说的这么一句话。

 

等他再次睁开眼睛，强烈的窒息感让他弹坐而起，他大口喘息着。鼻子里、脸上都是水滴。Pine伸手抹掉，坐起来，感受到从身后传来的刺痛感。

Corky那张脸就睡在旁边，Pine的脑袋里“嗡”的一下，炸开了。  
他狠狠的盯着这个睡得一脸淡然的恶棍。

Pine撩开被子，下床。阵阵的刺痛让他走起路来姿势怪异，下身还有一股黏稠的……恶心……他闭紧双眼。

Pine双手扒在洗手池上，注视着镜中的自己。  
从胸膛以下密密麻麻的痕迹……他甚至还注意到自己脸上已经凝固了的某种液体……  
“啊！”Pine一拳砸在镜子上，“哐啷”一声，碎片叫嚣着洒了一地。

“小美人，你昨晚的叫声可比这个好听多了……”Corky不知道什么时候出现在门口，好整以暇的看着一切，让Pine很想将他撕个粉碎！

Corky无视Pine向自己投来怨恨的目光，举起手机，点了播放键。  
画面上的Corky高举起Pine的双腿，用他的阴茎在Pine的大腿根处磨蹭着……

Pine靠在洗手池上，还在流血的手抚上额头，抓进头发里。

“挺好看的。”Corky还在自己欣赏，Pine能听到从视频里传来的Corky满足、做作的呻吟。

“够了。”

“你说什么？”Corky装模作样的把手撑在耳边，好像没听清Pine说的话。

“我说够了！”

“抱歉，您好像没有立场跟我这么说话。”Corky将视频关掉，重新换上一副狠辣表情，“你现在能做的就是乖乖敷药，”他指了指眼睛和脖子，“祈祷你这里，还有这里的痕迹能够在离开之前消除掉。”

Corky朝Pine丢过来一个小瓶子。

Pine下意识的接住，无奈的，重重的将瓶子墩在洗手台上。  
“啊，”Corky好像想起什么似的，“还有你……”他声线暧昧至极，“屁股的伤口，撕裂了……”Corky朝Pine走过来，将一支软膏举在他面前，“用不用我帮你，”他另一只手向Pine的身后探去。

“你不同意的话，”Corky若有所思，“我是要把昨晚Jed打电话的事告诉Roper，还是把这视频发的人手一份……”

“你别想威胁我。”

“对，就这样，用你那漂亮的蓝眼睛，继续这么盯着我。”Corky嘴角扬起，“我又硬了。”

“……”

“想想如果你去不了这次交易，你会损失什么……”Corky相信自己不用再暗示了。

Pine咬紧嘴唇，目不斜视的与Corky擦身而过，迈进淋浴间。他现在只想把自己里里外外的清洗一遍，这种糟糕的感觉让他无法再多忍受一秒，即使，接下来的，还有一番折磨。

“哼。”Corky最后深深看了Pine一眼，转身出去了，他现在心情太好了，他准备在外边等Pine的时候，再把手里的视频欣赏一遍。

听到浴室里稀疏的水声停了，Corky才关掉视频，他还想要不要把视频投放到电视屏上。但……又不想和刚到手的美味闹得太僵。

Pine第一次这么清洗自己，他从浴室里迈出来，双腿甚至都还在颤抖。

他不想出去，面对这么一个不知餍足的恶狗。

“洗完了？”看见Corky靠在床上的样子让Pine想戳瞎自己的眼睛，“过来！”那人拍拍床上自己身旁的位置。

Pine无奈的走过去，坐在床上，他强忍住不适，不想让Corky再找到角度来取笑他。  
“躺好。”Corky命令，Pine满脑子想着Jed和卧底失败的后果，不知道又有多少人会成为所谓“农业设备”的牺牲品。

“毕竟……马上要走了，操一次是一次。”Corky说着压身上来，含上Pine的喉结。  
“腿分开。”  
Pine犹豫了一下，但是Corky早已经不耐烦的将他的腿打开了。  
“还是这么诱人，不，更诱人了。”耳边听着Corky的调笑，Pine只是觉得更加麻木。  
双腿被压折在胸前，后穴完全向身后的人打开，本就撕裂的疼痛和羞耻的姿势让Pine没控制住的呼出一声。  
“真想让你那张小嘴给我口交，”Corky用自己硬起来的阴茎磨弄着Pine收缩着的穴口。  
“看着你那张万人迷的脸充满痛苦的吃着我的鸡巴。”Corky边说，声音变了调，没有经过任何润滑的，他直接将阴茎顶入到Pine的身体里。  
抓紧身侧的床单，Pine强忍着将痛苦的尖叫隔绝在喉咙里。  
“放松！”“啪”的一声，Corky的手用力拍打在Pine的臀部，Pine的身体因为这项力道更往前拱起来。  
“叫出来，别压抑自己……”Corky使劲向前顶弄着。

“变态……”  
“反正也是这一次，为什么不把我伺候好了呢？”Corky压在Pine的身上抽动起来，他的手胡乱的在Pine身上摸索，然后揪住他的乳首用力搓揉着。  
“哼……”在身体和心理的双重羞辱中，Pine忍不住眼泪涨满眼眶。  
“啊……”Corky注意到了，他注视着那双包含委屈、羞愤的眼睛，感觉更加兴奋，“这是你昏迷时看不到的光景呢！”  
Pine痛苦的闭上眼睛，两滴泪从眼角滑落。

“哭什么，你要习惯。”

“你不就是用身体完成交易吗？”

“爬上Jed的床，爬上我的床，你准备什么时候爬上repor的床呢？”

Corky说着，一只手扭上Pine的阴茎，此刻正因为疼痛软塌塌耷着头，看上去毫无精神。

“跟Jed在一起，这肯定是很硬的吧。”他手指在上面搓揉着。  
Pine的前端居然涌上一股快感，这让他倍感羞辱。

“真难伺候啊。”Corky注视着Pine没有丝毫软化的表情，“平时都是别人取悦我的。”他的语气中竟还有些不满。

“我想操你太久啦！”Corky笑着，伸出舌头，舔上手中半硬的阴茎顶端。  
娴熟的技巧，让Pine很不情愿的缴械投降。

不可控制的高昂起脖子，Pine在Corky的玩弄下迎来了第一次高潮，此刻的他脸颊通红，眼里还水汪汪的。Corky品尝着Pine射出的精液，“味道不错。”  
他往手上吐了点口水，就又探进Pine的身后抠挖起来。

“你的嘴闭那么紧有什么用呢。”他说着又增加了一根手指，甚至弯曲着在里面故意抠唆着柔软的内壁，“下面的小嘴还不是朝我大张着，你听……它在跟我说话呢。”  
Pine做不到无视身后被Corky用手指抽插着传出来的“啧啧”地声响。

“叮铃铃……”又一阵急促的铃声响起，Pine身体震了一下，柯基用眼神暗示着他接起电话。  
无语，Pine等着对方率先发言。  
“赶快下来。”Roper的声音。  
“嗯……”Pine沙哑着从嗓子里回应一声。  
Roper听出来有些不对劲，接着问道：“怎么了？”  
“没事……”Corky趁Pine说话的功夫，又一口将他的阴茎含在嘴里。“啊……”Pine呼出声，控制不住的又扬起头。  
Corky津津有味的吮舔着口中的东西，还不时发出很大的声响。  
Pine连忙将电话挂断。

“让我赶紧下去。”他抓住救命稻草一样的甩出一句。  
“我听见了。”Corky头也不抬，在说话的间隙依旧舔弄着阴茎的顶端，甚至还用手指刮搔着，企图将指尖探进那个小洞里。

“不要……”Pine疼的五官挤皱到一起。

快点结束……  
什么时候能结束。

“痛吗？”  
Pine点点头。

“求我……”Corky再一抬头，抑制不住的兴奋神色，他从胡乱扔到一旁的衣服口袋里掏出一副手铐，“咔”的套在Pine的手腕上，把他和床栏锁在一起。  
然后，从口袋里又掏出一个……Pine看清了，是一根针……但是这根针，比平日里见到的更粗长一些。

Corky展示般的把“针”在Pine面前晃晃，另一只手把弄着他的阴茎，将针对准Pine的尿道。

“不！”Pine意识到Corky的真正意图，连忙拼命的挣扎起来。别，不能插进去。

他以为Corky对自己的折磨不可能更过分了。

“别……”

Corky满意的看着蓝色眼睛里流露出的惊慌和畏惧，那是他的食物，是他所享受的精神食粮。

 

“叮咚……”门铃突然不合时宜的响起，Corky和Pine同时看向门口。  
没有得到回应，门口的人又按响了第二声。

Corky和Pine对视着。  
场面一度僵持。

“把他打发走。”Corky小声说。  
“你把针收起来。”Pine回应着。  
Corky无奈的摆手，将手里的“针”在空中划过一道弧线。

“我马上就来！”Pine冲门外喊，不安的扫了Corky一眼，补充道：“五分钟以后！”  
立马被Corky狠狠拧了大腿。

“五分钟？”等门外的人走了以后，Corky最大程度的掰开Pine的双腿，“噗”的一声将阴茎捅了进去。  
“嘶……”这一下，Pine感觉自己要被撕成两半。

“你自己作的。”Corky喘息着，疯狂的在Pine的身体内抽插。  
“慢……慢点。”Pine将自己另一只手背抵在嘴前，身体随着Corky的力道剧烈的摆动着。  
Corky像是没听见一样，不！他一定是听见了，却就故意作对！他像冲了电的马达，一下更剩一下的挺弄，满屋子回荡着肉体撞击到一起“啪啪”的声响。  
……  
直到，Corky终于尖叫一声，双手揽住Pine的大腿，不再动了。  
他将头枕在Pine半硬的阴茎上，大口的喘息，哆嗦着将精液悉数射在被折磨的可怜的穴洞里。

Pine也叹一口气，看着像坨烂肉一样倒在自己下面的身体。

Corky不舍的，脸在Pine的阴茎上蹭弄着，然后又开始用手指揉搓，直到Pine再次高潮。  
Pine一边将精华射在Corky的手里，一边听到他说：“晚上继续……”


End file.
